Chiro Goes to School
by GiLaw
Summary: The title says all! What mischief will the monkeys get up to while Chiro's gone? And how will a battle between two Sparx fangirls manage to fit in?


**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**SoLow: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Sorry- it's just I haven't been to you people in SO SPARKY LONG! It's just cause-**

**KFee: Because of the P-**

**Me: I IS COMPLICATED, OKAY? Anyway, one of the reasons I haven't been to you in ages is cause I'm getting ready to go back to school! School starts in two days! NO MORE SPARX! NO MORE FUN! NO MORE RED BULL! SPARKY SH-**

**SoLow: Language, GiLaw!**

**Me: Sorry. Anyway *clears throat* Let's get this done, shall we?**

**Chiro Goes to School**

"I don't know about this guys. What if something bad happens?" asked Chiro.

"Skeleton King is gone. Shuggazoom is safe. You have nothing to worry about," smiled Antauri.

"Yeah kid, you go to school and enjoy yourself," said Sparx.

Gibson nodded in agreement. "And you can enjoy the many fascinating facts about your body too."

Chiro smiled weakly. "I'll try and make the most of it."

"We'll take good care of the Robot," said Nova.

Chiro smiled again before heading off to his orange tube. "I'll be back at three o' clock! See you guys!"

"Bye!" the monkeys called cheerfully.

"Say . . ." Otto suddenly smiled mischievous smile. "Chiro's gone for fourteen whole hours. Don't you think we should . . . celebrate?"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Gibson, staring at the green monkey.

Sparx grinned. "I like where this is going."

"Are you suggesting we PARTY?" said Nova, shocked.

"I disapprove of this," said Antauri sternly.

"Aw, c'mon 'Tauri! It'll be fun!" grinned Sparx.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE?" Otto gave Antauri a puppy dog-eye face.

The silver monkey sighed. "Fine. But we're only doing this for five minutes."

**Two Hours Later . . .**

"AH! GET ME OUTTA HERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Chiro screeched, racing into the Super Robot after being chased by a bunch of crazy fangirls (How does he even have fangirls?) for a while.

He was about to open the door when an even crazier girl with purple hair burst out.

"Who are you?" cried Chiro, staring at her.

The girl just ignored him and hollered "I WARNED YOU GILAW! NOW I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT WITH THIS METAL POLE!"

Another girl with black hair stormed out. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, GRUNGEKITTY! THAT'S MY METAL POLE AND SPARX IS MINE!"

"NO WAY! TEAM SPRUNGEKITTY!"

"TEAM SPILAW!"

"SPRUNGEKITTY!"

"SPILAW!"

"SPOVA!"

"Wha-?"

WHAM

And GiLaw collapsed to the ground as soon as Grungekitty's metal pole came into contact with her head.

"That's for taking like half of my ideas for your fics!"

"I only took two! Just for the clothing game and a line from one of your stories and that's all! And you're only here because you guessed what OMSG standed for in my last story!"

"Oh yeah. Well I'm gonna knock you out. FOR MY SPARKY, BITCH!"

WHAM!

"Sorry but what exactly was that?" said Chiro, staring at the two girls.

But Grungekitty just stormed off.

Confused, Chiro stepped over the knocked out GiLaw and into the command centre where a horrifying sight met his eyes.

The command centre was almost completely covered in toilet paper. There were cans of beer and Red Bull everywhere and somebody had hung coloured lights and a disco ball around. Ahead of him, Gibson and Otto were . . . making out?!

"GIBSON! OTTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Chiro yelled, running up to them and pulling them apart.

And then Antauri stumbled up to the poor boy.

"Antauri, what's going on here?"

Then he noticed that the silver monkey was carrying a can of beer. "Oh no . . ."

"WHATSA GOIN' ON HEEEEAAAAAAH? I WANTA PAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAY!" Antauri hollered tipsily.

"Are you drunk?!"

"I'm not druuuuuuunk. I'm Antaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuri!"

Chiro stared at him in horror.

"PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Antauri laughed, staggering off.

Chiro looked at Otto and Gibson who he was still holding in his hands. "Explain yourselves!"

"It's not my fault! He insisted!" Gibson protested. "Though I have to admit, it did feel quite pleasant . . ."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Otto whooped. "Can we do it again?"

Chiro screamed like a girl and dropped them. "Where are Sparx and Nova?"

"They're in that room over there," said Otto pointing. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not?"

Gibson shuddered. "The sight you'll see will most definetaly be unpleasant."

Chiro shook his head. "I'm going in. This is crazy!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Otto called after him.

Chiro stormed into the next room and thrust open the door. "Sparx, Nova, you- oh . . ."

"Oh yeah . . . right in there!"

"Yeah, you like that, do ya?"

"I LOVE IT! I COULD DO THIS FOREVER!"

"Well then . . . I'll leave you to it," murmured Chiro, blushing bright red and stepping out of the room.

"Whaaaaaat's tha?" said Antauri.

"Nothing!" squeaked Chiro.

Antauri stepped into the room and saw what Sparx and Nova were doing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARDS!"

Sparx and Nova looked up from what they were doing and screamed as Antauri leapt on top of them.

**Well I certainly hope you enjoyed that! I hope it wasn't too O.O**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- GRUNGEKITTY, YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT CAUSE I'M COMIN' FOR YA!**


End file.
